


OC Book?(First Entry Pokemon Trainer)

by KaramatsuGal72



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions, Pocket Monsters: Ultra Sun & Ultra Moon | Pokemon Ultra Sun & Ultra Moon Versions
Genre: F/M, Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 18:20:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14025960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaramatsuGal72/pseuds/KaramatsuGal72
Summary: Here is my trainer OC! It's based on my character in the Sun and Moon game. Though I tried my hardest to give her a personality instead of the always smiling character in the games and gave her two legends(maybe more from my PC. (Since more than two would probs be like the game counterpart?) Also, I gave her one original pokemon! also adding more OCs later.





	OC Book?(First Entry Pokemon Trainer)

**Author's Note:**

> I tried my best! And if you like it you can tell me so in the comments! And I know that the tag Sun x Reader it's the closest thing I could find :3

** Pokemon Trainer OC:**

**Name:** Kara

**Gender:** Female

**Blood Type:** O

**Cup Size:  **B

**Height:** 5'0" **(152.4 cm)**

**Weight:** 150 pounds **(68.039 kg)**

**Hometown:** Along Route 1 **(Hau'oli City)**

**Region:** Alola **(Previously lived in the farther part of Kanto)**

**Hair Color** : Long blonde hair mixed with slight white with a small ahoge. Later on, she cuts her hair so it reaches beneath her chin. 

**Eye Color:** Light Blue

**S/C:** Light Tan **_{Like Ikumi Mito From Shokugeki no Soma Tan but slightly lighter.}_**

**Other Details:** Has a beauty mark on her left cheek. She also has a Pikachu marking on her left upper thigh from an accident she was in on the account of her getting injured a lot.

**(Age:** 11-14 **)**

**Likes:** Sweets, Pokemon, Her friends, and family

**Dislikes:** When pokemon would often get hurt as well as her friends.

**Crush:** Sun

** Personality and Characteristics: **

** Kid(7 years old): **

When she was Kid she often gets injured a lot whenever she tried to help pokemon that she saw either injured or in pain. Due to Team Rocket and when she did she'd be often injured. One day while walking with her Rockruff she was in trouble but soon fell in love with the boy who had saved her. His name? Sun. They began to hang out with each other ever since and promised to travel together and have been together ever since that day. And from that day Kara had sworn to protect Sun for the rest of her life. Even though he wants the same for her. Her mother still worries for her safety though.

** Adult (11 Years Old): **

When she grew up she swore to herself to not be useless to actually help and have fun as she grows up. So she swore to be a Pokémon Trainer on her journey she chose to bring her childhood friend Sun along with her. She later gained some new friends along the way. And promised to protect any pokemon she finds that may be in pain, even if she has to risk her life doing so since she doesn't usually think for herself. She tries her best but sometimes will get injured since some Pokemon don't usually have happy traits. But she has always been too shy to admit her feelings for Sun she had gained over the years and is unaware that he likes her back. She travels with Lillie, Hau, and Moon as well. She is known for being strong minded but at certain times she will breakdown. 

** Clothes:  **

A black and white letterman jacket with a capital **'K'** on her right chest area. Her hood has Rockruff ruff ears on it, And she wears black jeans shorts with with fur on the short bottom pant legs, black knee-high Lacey socks with Rockruff chibi's on either side of the top and knee high black and white converse sneakers Her undershirt has Lycanroc the midday evolution of Rockruff printed on it whereas the back of her hoodie has Lycanroc the midnight evolution of Rockruff printed on it.

** Accessories: **

She wears a zorua necklace and a bracelet on her left wrist and on her right wrist is her Z-Ring. She also wears a Pikachu backpack.

** Pajama Wear: **

The first pajamas she wore were a panda hoodie with the sleeves rolled up most of the time, Light blue underwear-like shorts, black leg Warmers, and purple socks.

The second one was a Rockruff onesie. **(Switches the pajamas up every time.)**

**Pokémon:** **(She doesn't carry them all!XD)**

* * *

**Small Note: She put tiny bows on them put a slightly spiked collar on her Rockruff. So if they get captured by Team Rocket she would have another way to identify them other than knowledge.**

* * *

 

Rockruff- Female **{Main}**

Pikachu- Female **{Main}**

Rowlet- Male

Slyveon- Female

Kamen- Female

Cosmog- Genderless

Zorua- Male

Zoroark- Female

**Eeveelutions: **

Eevee- Female **{Main}**

Leafeon- Female

Flareon- Male

Umbreon- Male

Espeon- Female

Vaporeon- Female

Glaceon- Female

Jolteon- Male

Slyveon- Female **{Main}**

Kamen ** _{PokéSona}_**

**{She always has Kamen}**

**Legendary** **Pokémon** : ** _{She caught: I'm thinking of how you would do so in the games please don't judge me.}_**

Victini

Zekrom

Shaymin

Giratina

Jirachi

Xerneas

Yveltal

Lunala **{Main after she evolved her Cosmog}**

**_{Sorry If it's too much!}_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Also if you want to design my original Pokemon be sure to credit me!


End file.
